Sweet
by Matrix14
Summary: The great SGC Talent Show, as arranged by Janet Fraser, is upon us, but where did Jack and Daniel go, and why has Jack been heard singing in the showers? Read on to find out.......


Sweet  
~~~~  
  
Janet had decided that the teams were 'too stressed out', and had suggested to the General that he  
did something that would give them a chance to unwind. General Hammond's idea had been to  
send them all home for a day, which Janet supposed she had to expect, he wasn't the most   
imaginative of people. She suggested something a lot better...  
  
Sam and Teal'c sat in the audience consisting of the rest of the SGC and looked around. Where  
did Jack and Daniel go? They were there a minute ago, and now there were just two empty   
chairs next to her.  
"Teal'c, where did Daniel and Colonel O'Neill go?"  
"I do not know. It appears that they have left this room."  
Sam looked round once more but couldn't see them.   
  
This 'Talent Show' thing had been a very good idea in theory, but when it came to persuading   
people to actually perform, Janet had to warn people just how many ways of braking bones she  
knew, being a doctor, before they agreed to help. So far they'd had two airmen doing a very   
painful rendition of 'Unchained Melody', a very amusing version of 'Stronger' (Britney Spears) by  
SG9, 'Tragedy' by half of SG3 (the other half had pleaded illness after their last mission and   
managed to get out of it), some kind of Jazz dance thing from two members of SG4, and   
various other very embarrassing attempts. Now everyone was just waiting for the last song,   
which was a mystery to everyone watching as no one knew what it was.  
  
"Major Carter, is this event not called a 'Talent Show'?" Teal's asked Sam.  
"Yup."  
"Then why are people who do not have talent performing?"  
"That's not what it's about, Teal'c." Sam smiled at Teal'c's very acurate observation, "It's just  
about having fun and making a fool of yourself in front of everyone."  
"Why is making yourself appear foolish enjoyable?"  
"Never mind, Teal'c." Sam grinned.  
  
"Now here's our final act," Janet's voice rang out of the loudspeaker, "Courtesy of Colonel   
O'Neill and Dr. Jackson of SG1!"  
"What?" Sam looked at Teal'c, not quite believing what she'd just heard.  
The curtains on the stage opened to reveal Daniel at a piano and Jack at a microphone, Daniel  
looking very nervous, Jack looking self confident as usual.  
Sam's jaw dropped as Daniel gave her a weak smile while he waited for the applause to die down.  
"It appears that Daniel Jackson and Colonel O'Neill have chosen to make themselves appear   
foolish." Teal'c said in an amused voice. Sam just nodded.  
  
Daniel began to play the first notes of a song Sam knew and an expectant hush fell over the   
room. Sam realised what the song was, and that Jack was going to sing it. She tried not to laugh  
at the thought of it.  
Jack opened his mouth and began to sing,  
"Our little secret just might be  
The kind of thing that you can't hide."  
  
Wow, Sam thought, he can sing.   
Jack winked rogueishly at one of the young nurses from the infirmary and she blushed furiously.  
  
"It's growing like a tangled vine,  
And rising like a river in the tide."  
  
Jack looked round the room, then looked straight at Sam, no amused glint in his eye anymore,   
just looking deadly serious at her.  
  
"Everybody knew,  
When you walked into the room,  
I was just a fool for you,  
There was nothing I could do.  
Everybody sees,  
You taking control of me,  
Well I'm not begging for release,  
I'm just begging darling, please..."  
  
Sam stared back at him, startled. The rest of the SGC turned to look at her as Jack smiled at her.  
He turned his head away and looked once again around the room as he sang, leaving Sam   
wondering what he'd just said. Did he mean it literally? To her?  
Jack looked back to her and the way his eyes bore into hers told her to listen to what he was   
saying, 'cos he was saying it to her.  
  
"Act naturally,  
Don't let our troubles show,  
Don't let anybody know,  
'Til we get it figured out,  
Don't give them anything   
That they can doubt."  
  
Sam understood now, and she looked back into Jack's eyes, and it seemed that the world wasn't   
there anymore, just them.  
  
"Our little problem doesn't seem  
To be about to go away.  
As far as I can tell it's gonna  
Keep on showing more with every day."  
  
Sam leant forward on the table, her chin resting on her hands as she felt a weird feeling on the   
back of her neck. She smiled at Jack and he half smiled back, then broke away from her gaze   
and sang to the rest of the audience,  
  
"Everybody looked,  
Yeah that was all it took,  
I can't believe it when they,  
Can read me like a book.  
So hide your feelings tight,  
'Til we figure how to make it right,  
I don't know what I should,  
But I'd do it if I could."  
  
Jack looked out over the sea of silent faces towards Sam and was glad that they'd done this.   
Daniel began his piano bit and Jack took a deep breath. He saw Daniel smile at Janet and he  
saw Janet blush in response. It was so good to be able to say what they'd been needing to without  
being in breach of regulations, or without having to say anything at all. He knew Sam   
understood. And he knew the rest of the base understood as well. He looked back to Sam, the  
next bit was meant for her. She looked beautiful, and her eyes were shining. It looked like her   
whole face was glowing.  
  
"Act naturally,  
Just be beautiful,  
Just be beautiful.  
Don't let our troubles show,  
Don't let anybody know,  
'Til we get it figured out.  
Don't give them anything   
That they can doubt."  
  
Sam felt a tear of happiness slip silently down her cheek. She didn't bother wiping it away.  
  
"Just be beautiful,  
Just be beautiful.  
Act naturally,  
'Til I figure how to make it right."  
  
The rest of the SGC burst into applause as Jack and Daniel took their bows and walked off stage.  
"That's the end of the SGC Talent Show." Janet said through the loud speaker in a very strange  
voice. Sam realised she must have been crying too. "Judging by audience apprectiation, the   
winners are Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Jackson!"   
The whole SGC apart from Sam burst into applause, even Teal'c joined in, a large grin on his   
face. Sam got up and walked out.  
  
She walked round to the back of the stage and met Daniel and Jack as they were walking out.   
She looked at Jack and felt herself wanting to cry again. Get a grip, she thought to herself, but it  
didn't make any difference.  
"Well?" Daniel asked, "Did we do okay?" Sam nodded mutely, eyes still on Jack. Daniel   
seemed to take the hint, "Okay, I'll go see Teal'c..." He walked off.   
Neither Jack nor Sam said anything, then Jack spoke gently,  
"Well?" He said, copying Daniel, "Did we do okay?"  
Sam nodded again, biting her lip.  
Jack smiled and leant forward. He kissed her gently, but pulled away more quickly than Sam   
wanted him to. She looked up at him as if to say 'what do we do now?'  
"We're all on downtime, right?" Jack asked, not waiting for a response, "Well I'm not doing  
anything all week...you?"   
"No." She managed to stutter.  
"Sweet." Jack grinned in relief and they walked away down the corridor, not realising that the  
whole base was watching them.  
As soon as they'd turned the corner, all the people watching them burst into cheers and applause.  
Daniel said to Janet,  
"You owe me ten bucks."  
She smiled and nodded.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, I do not own any of the following: the characters, the idea behind   
StargateSG1, or that sock that got lost in the washing machine...oh no, sorry, forget the last one.  
  
I know the idea for the SGC Talent Show thing's been done before, and I don't even pretend that  
I didn't use other people's stories for ideas. I'm very sorry if you don't like it (the fact that I've   
used your ideas for my fic) and I apologise to anyone else who thinks of any of the things   
featured in my story are their ideas, because they probably are (your ideas, I mean).  
  
I do not write stories for profit, or for any reason other than I enjoy writing.  
  
Author's note: I always manage to babble in my disclaimers, don't I? Never mind.  
  
I hope you liked the fic, although you probably didn't, because it was lame.   
  
NEway, please please please review, but with something more helpfull than 'nice story' or 'aww  
that was sweet' or 'that sucked' (most likely the last one). I do need to know what you really   
think of my stories to be able to make them better.   
  
I just have to say 'hi!' to a few people as well: Cakie, Jenni, Ro, Ellie, Nish (ish the fish), Shaz,  
Karli, Miya, Tash, Jenni (the other one) and, last but not least, Maria. Phew! Try saying that all   
in one go!  
  
Cya people,   
remember:  
live long and prosper (where's that from?) and have a great easter!  
  
  
  



End file.
